Crossing Paths
by Manaphy and Jirachi
Summary: Mana and Raini goes on a thrilling adventure. On the way they meet old and new friends. They get into a lot of trouble, but they're is always two hero's in their poke gear! OCxOC, OCxOC, IS, PS, CS, ORS *THIS IS BACK* *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. The Prolouge

**Prologue  
><strong>

**Mana POV**

_Knock! Knock!_

Went the door "Mana go get that" said Ethan.

"Of course King Ethan, because I wouldn't want you to waste energy walking 3 feet" exclaimed Mana.

"Yes! You get it!" he said "Ugh" I sighed as I opened the door.

There was stand my best friend, Leaf, with her hands behind her back and her head till tided to the side with a with closed mouth grin.

She walked in with a carefree style; she turned around with her hand on her hip and a bright face. "So~ my mom said we could play" she exclaimed with her bulbasaur creeping up behind her

"Awesome lets go, you got your IPod?" I asked. She held hers up and said "Of course" we ran out but before I shut the door I told Ethan. "Tell Lanna I'm outside if she asks!"

"Yeah yeah sure now shut up this battles a good one."

I rolled my eyes, "He never listens to me when he's watching TV." I exclaimed as I shut the door.

I put my hands in the pockets of my long winter coat and my Eevee curled around my neck. "I'll get the stuff" said Leaf, "K" I told her.

She ran over to my shed, opened it, and got the equipment for our favorite game, Softball. The day rolled on, I had to tell her sooner or later. I grabbed my heart with a sad look on my face.

"Ok you're NEVER like this Mana, what's wrong?" asked Leaf with a serious look on her face. I was still grabbing my heart; I looked up.

"I…I got to tell you something" I said with a sad tone. She dropped her bat and walked up to me "What? You can tell me anything" she told me.

"I'm …Leaving." I replied, her eyes lit up with sadness and said "What? What do you mean?"

"My parents, brother, sister, and I are moving to Hoenn." I said in a sad tone as I looked down.

"Your l-leaving Kanto. Pallet Town. ME?" she yelled. Her Bulbasaur looked at my Eevee crying and they hugged crying.

Then Leaf and I did the same "I-I'll always miss you!" I exclaimed crying "I will too!" she also exclaimed. Our tears were falling like the snow itself. As it turned into night my mom said I had to come inside, so I could finish packing. We would leave tomorrow.

**Raini's POV**

I was sitting in the car, looking out the window. I was ignoring the fights between Rex and Renee. I sighed. Just then I heard a honk. Dad tried to hit the brakes as it came closer, but it was to late. I blacked out.

When I came too, I saw Rex and Renee crying near my hospital bed. I asked what happened and Rex told me the whole thing.

I started to cry with them. Soon enough May, my best friend, and her mother came in the room. "Raini, are you ok?" she asked, hugging me.

I nodded, crying in her arms. Coraline, Mays mother, asked us if we needed a place to stay. Rex nodded. Picking up Renee, he followed Coraline out to her car.

I followed still crying. Why us? Why them? Why now?

When Rex turned sixteen, we knew he could take care of us now and Coraline let us stay at our old house. Once in awhile, Coraline came to check up on us. I never wanted to go outside again.

If I did I would probably end up like mom and dad. Then I remembered I never even told them I loved them.

**A/N**

**Ash and Annie: Review!**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

I was in my room listening to my IPod, when Renee, my 5 year old sister, walked in the room. I looked, "Raini, you need to get dressed. We're going to welcome our new neighbors" Renee told me, and then she walked out.

I got up and got dressed, and then I walked down the stairs to the living room where my 16 year old brother, Rex, and Renee were waiting for me. I sighed and walked up to them, "What took you so long?" asked Rex.

I shrugged and walked out the door. _This is going to be fun, not,_ I thought. Renee knocked on the door and a tall teen-aged boy came out. "What?" he asked. "We came over to welcome you" Rex replied.

* * *

><p>In my room I was playing my LeafGreen on my Gameboy with Eevee on my shoulder. "What? Dude, you did not see me and you know it" I said talking to the game. "LANNA! MANA! DAD! NEIGHBORS ARE AT THE DOOR!" I heard my brother yell.<p>

"You don't have to yell" I heard my 23 year old sister, Lanna, say as I walked down the stairs."Hello I'm Stan and these are my daughters and son, Mana, Lanna, and Ethan" my dad told them.

"Hi" the three of us said together, "Hi I'm Rex and these are my sisters, Renee and Raini." The taller guy said. My dad gestured them in; girl that looked like she was my age seemed to not want to be here.

I looked down and Eevee was hiding behind me. I started to walk up to my room when my dad stopped me. "Mana how about Raini goes up with you so you girls can get to know each other" he said.

"Fine. Come with me" I was quiet for a while till I broke the silence. "Do you have any Pokémon?" I asked. She shook her head then I asked. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen" she whispered. "Cool that's how old I am" I said. She kept looking at Eevee who jumped up on my bed and onto my lap. "Have you seen an Eevee before?" I asked.

"No" she replied. Then suddenly there was a howl. "Isn't that a Mightyena Howl?" Raini said as grabbed my book bag and jumped out my window with Raini following ran into the forest where the howl was coming from.

There in front of us was a Plusle and Minun being chased by Mightyena. "Eevee use Shadow ball!" I told Eevee, she did it and it hit Mightyena with a Critical Hit!

It sent them running deeper in the forest. We ran up to the Plusle and Minun. They were greatly hurt; I got some potions out of my book bag and sprayed them on the Plusle and Minun.

"It'll sting at first but it heals you" I told them. A few minutes later they were up and moving around. "We can't leave them out here where this can happen again" Raini said, I nodded then picked up Plusle.

"I can take Plusle, you take Minun" I told Raini. She nodded and picked up Minun. "But my brother doesn't have pokemon in the house" she said. "Then I'll get you a bag where you can hide some food and her" I said as I walk over to my window and went inside, Raini did the same.

"I guess" she replied in a worried tone. I grabbed a bag and put another bag that was fulled with pokemon food then Raini put Minun inside. Then Plusle was tying to get inside.

"No Plusle. You and Minun have to be separated for a while" I said. Plusle got a sad look on its face, then went to go play with Eevee. "Raini time to go!" Rex yelled "Coming!" she yelled back "Bye, see you later!" I said to her as she walked out. Then I put my headphones on and started to play my Leafgreen once again.

* * *

><p>"Raini time for the Bonfire!" Rex yelled. "Coming" I yelled as I got my bag of Marshmallows and Ipod. When we got there I saw Mana and went over to sit by her. "Hey, Raini" She said.<p>

"Hey, Mana" I replied as I handed her a stick and marshmallow "Wanna Roast" I asked. She nodded and we started roasting and soon made smores.

Then two boys about our age came over to us. "Hi we're new here, I'm Dylan and this is Drake" one of them said. "Hi I'm Mana and this is Raini" Mana said, then I raised my hand as if saying hi.

Then they sat down next to us and as they did that, Rex came up and said. "Would any like to sing?" Both of our hands shot up.

"Ok come on up, Mana!" he said. She went over to him and stood on a log. "So what are you singing tonight?" Rex asked. "Enchanted by Taylor Swift" she replied.

He started to strung the tune.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter,_

_faking smiles._

_ Same old tired, lonely place_

At the end of that very long song everyone clapped and then I stood on the log to sing "So what are you singing?" Rex asked. "I'm with you" I replied, then he begun strum that tune.

_I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought you'd be here by now _

Everyone clapped again. I stepped off the log and Dylan came up to me. "You sung really good" he said, I smiled and he over to sit by Mana and Drake.

I was on the floor, relaxing, and everyone thought I fell asleep intil I said. "I want a s'more" and everyone laughed. The night went on and everyone went home. Today was the best day of my life, I got a new best friend. Dylan.


	3. The Beginning

**Hey! Remember when I said this story was on Hiatus in the description. Well Ashley who a few days ago said that she was bored with the story is now saying that she wants it back!**

**Chapter 2**

Before I woke up I felt something jumping on my chest, it was Plusle. I yawned, today's the day, the day I become a trainer.

I walked down stairs where Raini was waiting for me because we were going together. We then went to the lab to find none other than Dylan and Drake.

We walked in "Hey" we said together as we smiled "Are you here for your Pokédex and Pokémon" Prof. Birch asked "Of course!" I replied. He got his briefcase and opened it in front of me "Here you get first pick" he said. I looked inside, chose carefully and in the end got Torchic. After me Dylan choose Mudkip and Drake got what was left, Treeko.

"What about me Professor?" Raini asked "Oh!" he said as he walked over to a table and picked up a Pokéball and gave it to her "Your brother wanted you to have this" he said. Raini opened the Pokéball and out came a Houndour. It was a bit shy but soon got used to her.

Then as it played Torchic Prof. Birch explained our journey. Then he gave us our Pokédexs and with our Pokémon following us we were off.

I couldn't believe it; I was on my own Pokémon journey! Then heard something, a voice calling us.

Drake.

"Where are you going" he asked "The next town. Duh" I said "Us too" he replied "Good for you" I said.

Dylan walked up from behind Drake "If we're going to the same place how about we go together" he asked and I looked at Raini "Sure" I said . "Why not" she giggled "Then let's go" Drake said as he started walking.

Then as we got to Oldale Town a question popped into my head "Hey what kind of trainers are you guys" I asked "I'm a coordinator and Drakes a gym trainer" Dylan replied "I'm a Gym trainer too and Raini's a coordinator" I stated.

Drake got in front of me "So. You're a Gym trainer too" he said as he though his Pokéball up releasing Treeko "Then how about you battle me" "Oh you're on" I replied as I sent Torchic forward.

I felt a rush of energy, my first official battle! I was going to make sure I win too.

"Ladies first" Drake said flipping his hair "Fine then. Torchic scratch!" I yelled. It hit and made Treeko side back a little, but it got right back up its feet in a instant "Rapid pound!" Drake yelled. Treeko went up to Torchic and started pounding away at her until she flew back and hit the tree. "Looks like I won this one" Drake said flipping his hair again.

"Not yet" I said "Rapid fire scratch!" Torchic opened her eyes, jumped in front of Treeko and scratch away until Treeko flew back leaving a trail of dust.

When it cleared Treeko was reviled as fainted "Wow" Drake muttered "Not bad for a beginner" "You're a beginner too you know" I replied "Anyways let's go" he replied as he started walking off towards Route 102.

* * *

><p>As we were walking on the route I heard a sound.<p>

_crackle crackle_

I looked around "Did you guys hear that?" I asked "Hear what?" Drake asked

_crackle crackle_

Eevee and the other Pokémon got in front of us as protection.

_crackle crackle_

I looked towards the bush.

_crackle crackle_

_crackle crackle_

I thought the Pokémon would be something powerful like a Mightyena or an Absol but it wasn't anything like that, It wasn't even a Pokémon! Out of the bush rolled not a Pokémon but a Pokémon egg. I walked over and picked it up.

It was cold, so I clutched it for warmth. It glowed "We need to get it to a Pokemon center right away" Mana said. I nodded and we ran to the Petalburg City Pokemon center.

We entered and went up to Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy we found this egg on Route 102 and it's cold! Is it alright" I asked "Come with me" she said and we started following her into the back room. "Boys, could you get me some hot towels" she asked, they nodded and got some hot towels to put around the egg.

It kept flashing, getting faster and faster until it hatched. It took the form of a Ralts and it opened its eyes to look at me.

"Mama" it said "Mama?" I repeated "It looks like it thinks you're its mother" Nurse Joy said. "Hey you're a cute little thing" I giggled "Raul" it said. I felt so loved! I haven't felt like that in a long time.

I hugged the Pokemon gently "Does this mean she's my Pokemon now" I asked Nurse Joy. She nodded.

Minun and Plusle climbed on the table looking at Ralts. Ralts looked at them and backed away. "Plu plusle!" Plusle cheered to Minun "Mi Minun!" she cheered back and they started to chase each other "Ha-ha there very playful. Now if she is your Pokemon you'll need this" she said as she gave me a Pokéball "Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said to her as we left.

When we left I had Ralts in my arms with its feet draggling from my arms. "Eeeveevy" Eevee said welcoming Ralts from my shoulder "Raul" it replied as if saying thanks.

It yawned and fell asleep accidentally falling out of my arms but Dylan caught her. "Thanks" I said "No prob" he replied.

Then Drake got out the map he got from the Pokemon Center "Ok that aside…the next place we're going to is… Petalburg Forest" he said as he looked up from the map "and to get there we'll have to pass through Route 104" "Let's go then" Mana said and we started walking.

We got into the forest and I was in the front of everyone "Am I the only one who thinks this place is scary" I asked as I put Ralts in her Pokéball. I looked back and everyone was gone "Guys…." I said in worry. Something tapped my shoulder "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.


End file.
